


Blossoming Flower

by Hawkflight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Poetry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seed in a desert, her roots greedily taking in the water, glistening off her skin, blooming in scorching heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoming Flower

A seed in a desert

That was her

Growing into a flower

Before his eyes even saw her

Her and those waves of silver

That flowed over her shoulders

It was tempting to reach out

To run his fingers through the strands

It was even more so the next time he saw her.

 

Soaking in the tub

Her roots greedily taking in the water

To grow stronger

Because she would

If the two heads in his bag had anything to say about it

He had almost removed the tongues

It could have been an offering to her children

The dragons

That were said to fight over meat.

 

When she stood

The water glistening off her skin

Rolling down breasts that were burned into his memory

Pale

With perfect little roses ontop

It was distracting

And he wondered if she had done that on purpose.

 

The way she stood surrounded by silk

Asking specifically for him

To see a smile cross her face

And he smiled back as he told her of their victory

Her victory.

 

She was always a sight to behold

Dresses clutching at all the right curves

Those curves becoming more defined

Each and every day

Until she was no longer a seedling

But a flower

Blooming in scorching heat.


End file.
